


Time is running out

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Curses, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father Figures, Gen, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla quarta stagione.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 4





	Time is running out

**Time is running out**

**_Firework – Katy Perry (Sara Lance)_ **

_Capitano Lance._

Suona bene; aveva fatto ridere suo padre e allo stesso tempo l’aveva reso orgoglioso. Come qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Sara.

Era passato molto tempo da allora; e il tempo era qualcosa che Sara ancora non riusciva del tutto a capire, nonostante i suoi sforzi sovrumani di continuare a salvarlo.

Suo padre e Laurel, e Rip e Leonard, e Stein e Jax.

Persone che se ne erano andate, alcune per sempre e altre no. Persone che aveva bisogno di tenere a mente ogni singolo giorno, o avrebbe fallito il proprio incarico.

Ma suo padre le aveva insegnato tutto quello che doveva sapere, la Lega l’aveva addestrata e Rip le aveva dato una missione.

Avrebbe continuato a lottare per tutti coloro che aveva perso, in modo tale da non dover più perdere nessun’altro.

**_Ice queen – Within Temptation (Leonard Snart)_ **

Essere un criminale era sempre stato così semplice per lui.

Lo definiva, lo giustificava persino.

Non c’era niente che potesse fare per evitarlo; dopotutto, era un criminale, e i criminali non fanno mai la cosa giusta.

Leonard aveva avuto qualche difficoltà a far capire a Rory dove stesse il limite.

Avevano la possibilità di essere qualcosa di più, potevano sparire dalla mappa e cercare di vivere vite che erano state negate loro a casa.

E mentre realizzava di stare per morire, il suo ultimo pensiero andò a lui; il suo amico, suo fratello, l’unica famiglia che avesse mai avuto. L’unica cosa capace di sciogliere il suo ghiaccio.

Ma Rory sarebbe stato bene, anche senza di lui. Leonard aveva bisogno di confidare nel fatto che fosse tanto una leggenda quanto gli altri, forse anche di più.

Conoscevano il bene e il male, alla fine; e se lui si stava redimendo, non c’era nessuno che non potesse.

**_Get this party started – Pink (Mick Rory)_ **

Bruciare.

Dovevano bruciare tutti.

Rory si era lasciato andare attraverso il calore delle fiamme, dell’alcol, di una vita passata scappando, e ora in qualche modo si sente in trappola.

Intrappolato dagli sguardi che gli scoccano gli altri, intrappolato dall’essere visto come quello cattivo, deriso e trattato come se non fosse capace di fare altro che reagire con quelle fiamme che bramava.

Non era affatto giusto.

Chiuse gli occhi e vide la propria casa bruciare. Sorrise.

Cercò di immaginare quella maledetta astronave fare lo stesso, ma sentì qualcosa di strano dentro di sé.

Grugnì, prendendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia. Il bruciore era ancora buono.

Forse, si disse, essere fuori dalla mappa su quell’aggeggio volante non era così male.

Placava la sua sete di fuoco, quantomeno.

**_Hear me – Kelly Clarckson (Nate Heywood)_ **

Nate pensava che non fosse servitor a niente.

Tutti i piani che aveva fatto, l’uomo che era diventato, il potere che aveva guadagnato.

La possibilità di sparire dalla mappa, dalla faccia del pianeta e vedere la storia prendere forma di fronte a sé; non c’era niente di meglio che avrebbe potuto desiderare.

Ma mentre pensava a tutto il tempo che aveva passato lasciando viaggiare la propria immaginazione indietro nei secoli, realizzò che c’era qualcosa che quell’uomo aveva, che adesso gli mancava: beata ignoranza.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto aver fatto scelte differenti, gli sarebbe piaciuto non aver amato, perché se era così che si doveva sentire, faceva troppo male per conviverci.

Aveva bisogno di prendersi una pausa dall’astronave e dagli altri, aveva bisogno di essere da qualche altra parte, dove il viso di Amaya non potesse tornare a ossessionarlo.

Non c’era modo di cambiare la storia: non l’avrebbe avuta indietro.

**_Stars – The Cranberries (Ava Sharpe)_ **

Scoprire che era stata creata dal nulla non era stato semplice.

Era stato atroce, l’aveva fatta sentire come se non avesse il diritto di vivere, di essere, di _sentire_.

Scoprire che era la donna che era a causa di una scelta meccanica, era un’altra cosa.

Aveva cominciato a deviare dal proprio cammino e a vedere le persone in una prospettiva differente.

Beh, non tutte le persone; solo lei.

Sara aveva mille difetti. Era insubordinata e istintiva, arrogante a volte, e incontrollabile.

E sebbene fossero tutte cose che il direttore Sharpe disprezzava e cercava di correggere, aveva scoperto che invece Ava le trovava meravigliose, e che avrebbe potuto facilmente imparare ad amarle.

**_Hand of sorrow – Within Temptation (Rip Hunter)_ **

Non capivano; nessuno di loro capiva.

Era stato un fuorilegge e un bugiardo per troppo tempo per tornare a una vita di onestà, perché quella vita apparteneva a un uomo che non esisteva più.

Non si trattava affatto di vendetta, non lo era stato per molto tempo; aveva perso il rispetto e adesso aveva perso tutto nella consapevolezza che non avrebbe avuto indietro la propria famiglia, ma nemmeno quello importava.

Aveva bisogno di essere lì e combattere perché altre famiglie fossero al sicuro, perché il tempo conservasse la propria integrità, ed evitare che perdesse la via e si spostasse, rendendo il futuro qualcosa di diverso.

Tutto nella storia doveva restare uguale, Rip l’aveva appreso sulla propria pelle.

Anche il suo dolore.

**_I don’t wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith (Ray Palmer)_ **

Meritava una seconda occasione.

A Ray non importava molto del tentativo di Zari di psicanalizzarlo, ma più ci pensava più acquistava un senso.

Non poteva essere reale; l’aveva vista, un burattino nelle mani di suo padre, i suoi poteri al servizio di qualcosa di troppo crudele per essere anche solo pensato. Ray aveva visto una ragazza che meritava una seconda possibilità, solo perché niente di ciò che era accaduto era stato realmente colpa sua.

Ma se...

Aveva bisogno di affrontarlo, e presto. Era felice che Nora Darhk fosse ancora da qualche parte nascosta, ovunque fosse, e non per un senso di eroismo.

Sentiva qualcosa per lei.

Era fregato.

**_Unwanted – Avril Lavigne (Zari Tomaz)_ **

L’altalena andava avanti e indietro e avanti e indietro.

Zari guardava sua madre e guardava sé stessa, e voleva così tanto gridare.

Voleva afferrare la donna e scappare, e passare tutto il tempo che poteva con lei, però non osava.

Se l’avesse fatto non l’avrebbe più lasciata andare, e non poteva.

Un anno l’aveva cambiata così tanto; non era più una paria, aveva un luogo dove tornare, aveva una sorta di famiglia.

Era stata portata via da quel suo misero tempo e portata al di fuori della mappa, senza luogo né tempo, dove poteva fingere che niente fosse ancora accaduto.

Zari guardò di nuovo sua madre, silenziosa.

Non importava in che anno fossero; faceva comunque un male dell’inferno.

**_Fairytale’s gone bad – Sunrise Avenue (Jefferson Jackson)_ **

Sarebbe morto comunque; il suo legame con Firestorm era l’unica cosa a mantenerlo in vita; Jax sarebbe rimasto ucciso e sarebbero morti entrambi.

Gliel’avevano detto infinite volte, e Jax comunque non poteva evitare di sentirsi dannatamente in colpa.

A loro mancava, chiaramente; però nessuno poteva davvero comprendere quello che lui e Martin avevano condiviso, quello che significava per loro Firestorm. Come avere un’altra parte di sé, qualcuno su cui poter sempre contare, qualcuno che adesso se n’era andato.

Si sentiva mutilo.

Jax guardò il Waverider e sospirò.

Non era più la cosa giusta nascondersi al di fuori della mappa e saltare di periodo storico in periodo storico cercando di evitare il proprio dolore.

“È finita per Firestorm.” disse ad alta voce, sorpreso di quanto facesse male. “Addio, Grey.”

**_Impossible – Shontelle (John Constantine)_ **

Aveva detto a Sara che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Non si sarebbe dovuto unire a questi schizzati e il loro inseguire mostri come se potesse davvero fare una differenza nel grande schema delle cose.

John lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo; non c’era modo di salvare il mondo, non c’era modo di salvare le persone in esso. Era sempre andato avanti di giorno in giorno, affrontando il male quando arrivava e sradicandolo dal mondo, sempre sapendo che era troppo poco per sfuggirgli.

Anche adesso, saltando nel tempo e fuori da ogni mappa dell’uomo, non si ingannava cercando di dirsi di essere effettivamente sfuggito dai suoi demoni.

Stava tergiversando, e stata cercando di aiutare più che poteva per il tempo che gli restava prima che lo raggiungessero.

Aveva solo bisogno di non affezionarsi; tutto intorno a lui, aveva imparato molto tempo prima, era destinato a bruciare all’inferno.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.


End file.
